A True Love
by Angel Blood
Summary: This is a stroy about Kari and her fight within herself to either sacrifice herself or involve the person she most cares about... in her most challenging battle yet...
1. Prologue

A True Love   
By: Courage  
  
  
This is my second fanfic... it's without Di (you would know who she is if you read my other fic). This is actually just the prologue... but I still hope it gets good reviews... It's definitely NOT a comedy... and even though it's just T.k. and Kari in the prologue... in my next section of chapter 5 (which is really getting WAY AHEAD OF MYSELF) it's not about then at all... so if you want to know what's going to happen to Kari... and who my other chapters are about... you have to give some reviews OK? ^_^... Thanks ~Courage~  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Prologue:  
It all started with the dreams... nightmares really... I saw the ocean, and the beach, and I saw under into that black smothering sea. It was so cold... and I could barely see a thing... and what I did see, I wished I hadn't... I would scream into my unconscious mind, yell out for help, or some sort of comfort... but none would ever come...  
Then I would start to drown... but not in the hungry water world around me... instead I would drown inside of myself... I'm sorry if that seems confusing but I can't explain it any better... I guess I would just get trapped in a horrible memory of when I was younger...me feeling like I let down my big brother Tai, or knowing I could have done something but was just to afraid to do it...  
The undersea master knows of me... is looking for me... I wish that I was as brave as my brother Tai... I know that he would have the strength to do what I now know I have to do, and without hesitation...  
This monster wants me for my power, but for as powerful as I sound... I am so scared... it's like this has all come down to me, it's all down on my shoulders...  
I want to believe that my friends will be there for me... Gatomon, Cody, Yolei, Davis... T.K.... but I can't ask them to sacrifice so much for me... I know that I can do this... but... but I will miss all of my friends so much... what will happen to them when I'm gone?  
~ Kari~  
**********************************************************  
  
All of this insanity started awhile ago, when Kari disappeared for the first time. At least now she tells us about her dreams. She says that her dreams are now about the scubamon and their heart wrenching rebellion against their undersea master... Kari says that the master knows of her, and wants her for her power... wants her for the light that shines deep within her... he wants that light to die... I won't let that happen...  
I... we all made a promise to her, that we would protect her no matter what... but she said that this must be handled in its own way... I'm not sure what she meant by that, or what she's got planned, but she's starting to get that mystical look she gets when she understands something that no one else possibly could...  
I realized long ago that Kari has a mysterious understanding of the way things are, and that she is more powerful then even she can comprehend. I've understood this ever since she acted like my night light all those years ago gives off a sad smile...  
But the way she's been acting lately... it's like something horrible is going to happen, and she doesn't want us to know about it... you'd think she'd be more open but... sighs  
All I know is that I will be there for her... no matter what the sacrifice... that's what friends are for...  
~T.K.~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of my story... I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to put up but I totally lost the link to this place... did you know that they changed their HTML? I was in total shock... until someone reviewed my fic and unintentionally gave me the new link... (whoever you are I love you ^_^) So here it is hope you like... and please review... ^_^  
  
  
The moment of confrontation was growing ever closer. Kari felt more anxiety then she ever had before... she knew what she had to do... she just couldn't believe she was going to do it.  
Kari somehow knew that if a digital overlord was interested in her for her power... it wasn't only because she enough power to make an amazingly strong digimon stronger, but also because she had the power to destroy an amazingly strong digimon... it was like there was this tiny distant voice somewhere inside her that had always been there telling her these secrets.  
Now this knowledge should have made her excited even thrilled... but then that little soothing voice told her HOW to defeat the undersea master... and it chilled her to the bone...  
She had to attack... and soon, before the master could come up with an attack of his own... she wanted to tell the others, unburden herself... tell them of her plans to battle... but she had to do this alone... the little voice had devastated her with that too...   
Kari wasn't sure when she'd have to face her tormentor, but with the weekend coming up, Kari could tell that this was going to be her last day of school... She laughed at herself as she traveled along the cold cement. 'Most kids would be glad about going to their last day of school.' she thought, now crossing the front yard of her jr. high school...  
The grass was long and the morning dew was still gathered against the blades, as Kari walked through it, it caused her socks to moisten, but she really didn't care... in fact her enjoyed it. "Most kids" would have taken this experience for granted... or thought it annoying, but Kari began to smile, and twirl around in the grass, all worries seemingly forgotten. Kari wasn't like "most kids"... at this thought Kari's smile ceased, and her twirling stopped... she wasn't like other kids...  
'Oh why did I have to bear the crest of light?' she thought to herself, as she once again headed to her last day of school...  
*******************************************************************  
  
T.K. noticed Kari in class... usually he was noticing how beautiful she looked... the way her hair fell against her shoulders... or the way his whole life shone brighter when she smiled... but what had him looking at her THIS morning was her LACK of smile... she looked positively miserable...  
'She probably just didn't get enough sleep' he thought to himself, as he tried to concentrate on whatever it was the teacher was saying... something about 'this being worth 57% of your final grade'...   
'I wonder if she's O.K......' T.K. thought to himself, staring at his best friend. 'Something bad is going to happen isn't it... TELL ME KARI... oh why doesn't she trust me... WHY WON'T SHE TELL ME... and why is everyone laughing?'  
T.K. slowly came out of his thoughts to realize that the teacher was standing in front of HIS DESK... stifled giggles could be heard around the classroom... at least most of the giggles were being stifled... Davis was laughing as hard and as LOUD as he possibly could...  
"Well Takeru...?" The teacher said, seemingly growing at a surprising rate right in front of his desk... or maybe it was just because T.K. felt so small...  
"Ummm..." T.K. started, noticing that Kari was starting to smile... 'that was all I wanted' T.K. thought to himself smiling as well... uhhh ohhh... the teacher took this as if T.K. were part of a wolf pack, and had just bared his teeth at the alpha male!  
"Detention... after school until 6:00..."  
"Wha... huh? Until 6:00?" T.K. stared in disbelief, as Davis had now fallen out of his chair, and was brawling with laughter on the floor...  
"Would you prefer 7:00?" the teacher threatened...  
"Oh no no no... 6:00 is fine!" T.K. panicked, waving his hands in front of him...  
Kari laughed... she actually laughed!...  
*******************************************************************  
  
The teacher, now safely at his desk, was getting onto the homework assignment... and Davis was back in his chair...  
Kari looked over at T.K., who was now desperately trying to pay attention to the teacher... she smiled... a sort of sad smile that she knew would let on that something was really wrong if T.K. saw it... so she looked ahead, back to the teacher... back to her last day of school...  
She had to stop feeling sorry for herself... she had to realize how important it was that she do this... she would be saving two worlds... but it was so hard... there were so many things she wanted to do... to say...  
She looked back at T.K., who was surprisingly staring straight back at her...  
T.K. immediately averted his gaze, but Kari kept looking... T.K. noticed this and looked back again...  
"T.K. ... I..." Kari started. She could feel the tears start to swell up in her eyes. She couldn't let him know... she looked back down at her desk... leaving T.K. with an empty aching feeling inside...  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kari went straight home after school... usually when one of her friends had detention she would just watch the kids playing soccer until they were done... actually, she had only stayed after when Davis had gotten a detention... actually only Davis had ever gotten a detention...  
Kari wanted to get home so that she could see her parents... say how much she loved them...  
Honestly she was in no hurry, as she slowly walked along the sidewalk, listening to her shoes scruff against the pavement... they didn't get home until 7:00 and it was only 4:00...   
But she really just couldn't face T.K.. Instead she listened to the singing birds, and felt the warm sun against her face. She would miss her home. She would miss the gentle breeze that always seemed to appear just in time for her brother to kick the perfect goal... and she would miss the way all of the colors on the leaves of one of the trees that was in front of her apartment building kept changing in the fall, but never seemed to drop... little things like that...  
'Maybe I won't have to lose all of this... if only T.K. would admit...'  
Kari felt the tears start to swell once again... she started to run. Her backpack forgotten and all common sense to the wind, she just ran... she had to get away... the tears spilled over to her checks, brushed against her lips, and caressed her chin, before finally falling to the cold cement below. Kari ran... she had to get away...  
'T.K.' her thoughts all turning to him... she remembered when they were little... and had to go up against Piedmon... she remembered that she had yelled at the virus digimon to let her best friend go, even though she had been no match for the evil clown.  
'If only I had the courage I once held back then...' She continued, crying and running...  
'Why can't I just tell him... tell him I need him... tell him I love him...'  
Her heart pounding, and her throat dry, Kari stopped to realized where she had run to with all of her heart...  
  
What will happen? Where did Kari end up running to...? Can T.K. really help Kari with what ever it is she plans to do? Come and find out... in part2 ^_^  
  
OH and PLEASE review!!!!  
  



	3. Chapter 2

  
Ok so this is part 2a of my story... hope you enjoy ^_^... Sorry not to put it  
all up... but I have alot of studying to do for an upcoming test... and I didn't  
want to leave you all hanging from the last chapter for too long... I know I hate it when that happens... So just be sure to review this... and I should have 2b up by next week... I hope... Wish me luck on this stupid test ^_~...  
**************************************************************  
  
A True Love- Chapter 2a by Courage ^_~  
  
T.k.'s apartment building...  
'No' Kari thought to herself... 'no... there could be plenty of other  
reasons why I'm here... Cody or Yolei... they live here too...' she tried to  
remind herself... but she knew her heart hadn't led her the 2 mile run she  
took from her route home to here just to see Cody or Yolei...  
'T.k. isn't even home... what am I doing here?' she thought holding her head in her hands, trying to shake some sense into it...   
She turned, about to leave, until something caught the corner of her eye... She went to look, but the tears having bleared her vision, caused her not to truly know what the figure was until it started calling out her name...  
"Patamon?"  
Sure enough, the kawaii little digimon was now 10 feet away from her...  
"Patamon... you know better then to just go outside... what if someone had seen you?"  
"I'm sorry Kari..." the angelic digimon stated quite sincerely...   
"You looked upset... I didn't know what else to do! What's wrong Kari?"  
"Oh Patamon I..." Kari began sympathetically, but then fell silent...  
"Are you having really bad nightmares again?" the little digimon  
coaxed... hoping to get more then that out of his friend... but Kari didn't say  
a thing...  
"Kari?" Patamon asked, coming closer to her... but Kari was still silent...  
"KARI?!?" Patamon panicked, now flying to look the girl in the eyes...  
The look he saw on her face was one of terror... Kari then began to  
shiver and leaned up against a near by tree to sink down into a fetal position,  
arms wrapped around her knees, shaking back and forth...  
Only then did she start to talk... but not the answers Patamon had  
been hoping for... instead they were ramblings and incoherent sentences only  
half gotten out before she would start shaking again... Patamon was scared...  
she had been fine just a minute ago...  
"KARI!!?!... PLEASE KARI ANSWER ME!!... I have to get T.k." the little digimon said not knowing what else to do...  
"T.k.... NO PATAMON!!" Kari gasped...  
"KARI? Oh Kari what's happening...?"  
"I guess I waited too long... I'm so sorry Patamon..."  
"Waited to long for what Kari? Please tell me!!"  
"Oh Patamon, you don't understand... it's just too much... don't get T.k. Ok?"  
"Kari you're not making any sense... we're a TEAM remember... I have to get T.k.... I have to..."  
"NO PATAMON... I WON'T HURT HIM!!!" Kari clenched her teeth as she felt a sharp pain travel through her body...   
'what's happening to me?' she thought to herself as an anxious Patamon stood closely by.  
"He's taking me isn't he..."  
"Who's taking you Kari... the undersea master?"  
"Huh?... I didn't mean to say... Patamon things happen for a reason... this should happen... and WITHOUT T.k.!!... I won't hurt him... he means to much to me... I..." A strange glow surrounded Kari... It was soo bright... but Patamon found that he could look into it with ease... Kari looked the poor digimon straight in the eyes... her face filled with a new reassurance...   
"Things happen for a reason..."  
Then a Patamon stood alone... no girl... no light... just the rush of cars going obliviously by... and the buzz of street lights coming on...  
************************************************************** 


	4. Chapter 2b

OK guys... if anyone who has already read the 1st chapters... is reading this... then THANK YOU... and I am so sorry to not have been writing in such a long time...  
First tests... then Christmas.... OK then my dad's Birthday... then mine... (I'M 15!) Ummm moving on... I just wanted to apologize and get this up... so I'm sorry if it's not the clears throat peak of amazingly wonderful literature you've all come to know and appreciate out of me... ^_^;;  
Anyway... here's the end of chapter 2... enjoy ^_^  
**************************************************************  
Disclaimer:WARNING I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON... BUT ONE DAY I WILL... AND THEN WHAT WILL DI DO HUH? HUH? MUUUUWUUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaa... ummm sorry...  
**************************************************************  
Chapter 2b of a True Love:  
"I can't believe I had to stay till 6!" T.k. muttered under his breath as he packed up his book bag and walked off the school campus... Once on the sidewalk he briefly gazed around, hoping that Kari had waited for him... disappointed that she had NOT... he turned to walk home...  
He hadn't been walking ten minutes when he noticed something in his way...  
"Is that Kari's backpack?"   
Indeed, the pink bag lay abandoned...  
His heart raced as he thought of all the things that could have happened to her...  
Without stopping to think he started to run...  
'It's OK, she's just safe at home... maybe it's not even hers... she's got to be OK... she just has to be...'  
He kept repeating these words over and over again in his head... but they didn't bring him much comfort...  
Holding both her pack and his own... he ran faster...  
Upon reaching Kari's apartment building, he ran up the steps, having no patience for the elevator... and then finally stopped... at her door...  
Quite out of breath, but feeling a little better knowing that Kari was sure to be right behind the door... T.k. knocked...  
Silence...  
T.k. pounded on the door, a little scared.  
"KARI!" he yelled  
"T.k.?... Hold on... it's hard to do this without opposable thumbs."  
"Gatomon?"  
Finally hearing the click of the door unlocking... T.k. saw the door open to uncover a rather ruffled white cat Digimon.  
"Gatomon... where's Kari?"  
"Kari..." Gatomon gazed at T.k.  
"Gatomon... are you OK?" He asked... stooping down to examine the cat...  
There was defiantly something wrong... the sparkle and intensity usually found in the digimon's eyes were gone...  
"Gatomon... what... what is it?"  
"She's gone... it's got her..." she stated with no emotion... staring off now into space.  
"Who's got her? I... is it... it's that thing... wha... where is she Gatomon...?" T.k. asked not thinking straight.  
"It hurts T.k. ... for her to be separated... it's never happened before..."  
"What... what do you mean?"  
"A digi-destined and their digimon companion are joined... they can feel each other... it goes beyond mere admiration or beeping digivices... I can feel her... just like Patamon can feel you... the bond grows as we spend more time together... bonds can be so strong that... well... anything can happen... but now... she's gone... I can't feel her... help me T.k. please!"  
"What do I do?" T.k. asked... his heart pounding... his mind racing...  
Before the digimon could answer... a noise from behind stopped her..."  
"T.K.!" the voice called.  
"Patamon?"  
**************************************************************  
'What was that...?'   
A gentle rumble hummed in the distance... The black still lingered over her... but Kari could feel a breeze going through her hair... it sent a shiver down her spine and she tried to open her eyes...  
Black...  
'Where am I?'  
She tried to remember what had happened... but nothing came to her...  
Where had she been before... what was it that had happened? She tried to rack the back of her mind for answers... nothing... nothing... and then...  
A flash of colors she'd never seen before danced in front of her eyes... instead of intriguing her... it frightened her... she shouldn't be here... WHY WAS SHE HERE!?!  
An emptiness consumed her as she tried to move... something was missing from inside her soul... it's why she couldn't function... it's why she couldn't think...   
Another wave of colors... again all of them were those that no one of this world had ever seen before... and again they filled her with fear...  
She had always thought of this creature as a digimon, but she was beginning to have doubts. It didn't act like a digimon, vaccine or virus. She had been so sure of herself, hadn't she? Or had she always been this afraid. She didn't know what to think anymore. She felt abandoned, empty…  
Where was that voice? Where was that tiny little that had always been there in the back of her mind to help her? It had seemingly disappeared, just when she needed it the most. Just when this emptiness had begun to swell within her.  
Poor Patamon was exhausted. But T.k. all but forgot his digimon partner once the chibi digimon had told him what happened to Kari.  
What should he do? What could he do? WHAT COULD HE DO?  
His mind raced with 1000 suggestions, 1000 ideas. But none of them could help him now because none of them would have immediate results. He wanted to find Kari now… he had to find her NOW!  
"Kari…" he whispered, his voice panicked.  
'Why am I acting like this…it won't help…'  
"What's hope without light?" He whispered.  
'This ISN'T helping!' he screamed at himself…  
But he just couldn't think, he could only react, just like when he had first discovered Kari's backpack abandoned on the sidewalk, he had run instinctively here, to her apartment, hoping that she would be safe and sound. But T.k. had run out of things to do. He had run out of ideas, and it was just making him frustrated. Pacing through her apartment like a caged tiger, his eyes closed tight, heart pounding, his hands burning on the sides of his face, pressure rising, frustration building…  
"KARI" he screamed.   
The last thing he saw was his digimon's sorrow filled eyes… and then the room went black.  
**************************************************************  
Ok... now if you all haven't abandoned me yet... THANK YOU... and umm wish me luck on my driver's permit license test!!.... ^_^ 


End file.
